


Always You

by hellavenus



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I love fluff, M/M, Mostly Platonic, stan hellovenus btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7814962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellavenus/pseuds/hellavenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>seokmin has too much on his mind to sleep, and soonyoung is always awake to listen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always You

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is during the filming of one fine day!! i dont remember all the sleeping arrangements of the members, and Im too lazy to rewatch all the episodes (I'm the worst) so if you know the actual arrangements, please comment so i can fix it!! tysm and i hope you enjoy 
> 
> ellie

It was the second last night of Seventeen's “One Fine Day” trip, and Seokmin couldn't sleep. He sat up in his sleeping bag, and looked around at all the peaceful bodies. Hansol and Minghao were on top of each other, snoring softly, and Jisoo was sprawled out on the other side of him. Seokmin let out a quiet sigh; he felt too restless to stay in bed and wait for sleep to come to him. He stood up, and grabbed the nearest jacket (it was too small) and quietly tiptoed out of the room. He slid open the doors to go outside, and was surprised to see another body sitting in front of the empty fire pit. When Seokmin saw it was Soonyoung, he grinned. The older boy heard him come outside, and he grinned back, motioning for Seokmin to sit on the log bench with him. Seokmin walked toward the dancer, and flopped his lanky body beside him. He laid his head on Soonyoung's shoulder, and the older instinctively wrapped his arm around him.

"Why are you awake?" Seokmin asked, and Soonyoung laughed.

"Why are you?"

"My brain doesn't want to turn off long enough for me to sleep." Seokmin said, and Soonyoung laughs again.

"Tell me what's on your mind." They sit in silence for a while. Soonyoung starts to think that Seokmin had fallen asleep, until the younger boy speaks.

"Do you ever feel like things are changing too fast?" he asks quietly. Seokmin can feel Soonyoung tilt his head in thought.

"Sometimes. Sometimes I miss the days where our only worry was debuting. Now we have to worry about staying popular, getting more wins, making the company more money."

"Do you ever want to give it all up?" A few more moments of silence past. Seokmin sits up, and Soonyoung is looking at him thoughtfully.

"I only have once." 

"When was it?" Seokmin asks, and Soonyoung smiles.

"The first time one of the staff threw out our hidden junk food." Seokmin lets out a loud laugh, and Soonyoung grins. "I'm serious! I was so sick of eating diet food."

Seokmin sits back and smiles thoughtfully, "I remember that. It was a few days before we debuted, right?" Soonyoung nods, and Seokmin shakes his head. "That was bad. I don't think I'd ever seen Jisoo cry until that day."

Soonyoung smiles softly, before pulling his knees to his chest. It was a cold night, but he didn't want to go inside just yet. "We practiced until 3am that day, and we had a schedule on the other side of Seoul at 7. I wanted my potato chips so bad; they were all I thought about on the ride home. And when I saw everything gone, I seriously considered calling my mom and going home."

Seokmin giggles and smiles at the older. "I'm glad you didn't." Soonyoung pushes him off the log, and Seokmin tumbles to the ground laughing.

"Don't be cheesy!" Soonyoung gives Seokmin his hand, and pulls him back up. The younger boy is still giggling, and Soonyoung rolls his eyes fondly. "What about you?"

Seokmin leans his head on the older boy again, and hums contently. "I think about it every once in awhile. Like when I try to sneak off to the corner store and there are fans waiting outside the dorm. Or when I get woken up from a really good dream, and have to go to multiple schedules on a few hours of sleep. I always think about what my life would be like if I didn't debut, but it's only nice to think about sometimes. I know I wouldn’t be be happy if I woke up tomorrow and I was just Seokmin, not DK."

Soonyoung wraps an arm around Seokmin, and the younger boy snuggles against his hyung. Seokmin is one of the tallest members, but Soonyoung makes him feel safe; he's always little spoon with Soonyoung.

"I'm glad you're here, too. I don't know how easy it would be to deal with all the crazy stuff without you." Seokmin blushes, and snuggles closer.

"Now you're the one being cheesy." Seokmin says, and he can feel the vibrations from Soonyoung laughing.

"I'm gonna say something really cheesy." Seokmin groans, making Soonyoung laugh more.

"Please don't."

"Too late!" Soonyoung says, while ruffling Seokmin's hair. "The day I met you, I knew you were going to be my best friend. I feel like we were meant to be best friends, you know? We got into the same company, put into the same group; we even were put into the same bedroom. It was always going to be me and you."

They sit in comfortable silence for a few minutes. Soonyoung plays with Seokmin's hair, and the younger boy listens to the sound of the dancers heartbeat. Seokmin maneuvers his body so he's laying down with his head on Soonyoug's lap, and he smiles. Soonyoung laughs, and pinches his nose affectionately.

Seokmin grabs Soonyoung's hand and playfully bites his finger, before holding Soonyoung's hand on top of his chest. "I'm glad we're best friends, too. And I think I know what you mean, about how we're meant to be. Even the fans ship us together has best friends.”

"We even smile the same." Seokmin sits up, so they can look at each other, and him and Soonyoung grin their signature smiles at the same time, and they fall into each other, laughing. Seokmin wraps his arms around the smaller man, and hugs him tightly. He feels Soonyoung shiver, and he laughs.

"Wanna go in and sleep now?" Seokmin asks, while standing up. He holds out a hand to Soonyoung, and helps his hyung off the log.

"Sure. Can we cuddle?" Soonyoung asks. Seokmin leads him into the small cottage, and closes the door quietly behind them.

"Only if I'm little spoon!" Seokmin whispers, and Soonyoung grins fondly. They make their way to their sleeping bags, and quietly unzip them. Seokmin unzips his half way, and Soonyoung opens his complexly. They both get into Seokmin's sleeping bag, and Soonyoung throws his blanket onto of them.

"You'll always be little spoon." Soonyoung yawns, before opening his arms for Seokmin. In the dim light, Soonyoung can see Seokmin smile. The taller boy wraps his lean body around Soonyoung's, and snuggles close. Soonyoung closes his arms around Seokmin's back, and rubs his hands in sleepy circles. "Love you, Seokminnie."

Soonyoung can feel Seokmin laugh, and he nuzzles his face into his hair.

"Love you too, Soonyoungie."


End file.
